The Enemy Is Us
by Aquathist
Summary: Decepticons have taken over London. All humans are given the one time offer to join their cause and the Autobots are nowhere to be found. Will Earth survive this battle for domination of their planet?
1. Chapter 1

**[ Hey everyone, before the story starts just a few things I'd like to say about this fanfic:**

 **\- The story is not set in any specific Transformers universe, but more in the current world we live in. The humans know about Transformers being a series.**

 **However I try to stick closest to the Prime verse in terms of Cybertron and canon characters. I will probably include canons from other TF universes as well, so be aware of that beforehand. I guess this is more of an AU? Autobots will be involved later on.**

 **\- It's a very crazy plot idea I had, starting out with the Decepticons having attacked Earth and taken over the city of London. The fact I chose England has nothing to do with current events in real life. The real reason might be explained later. Rated T for safety. As crazy as the story is, I hope you'll enjoy it. :)**

 **-** **None** **of the OCs involved will have special (magical) powers or abilities/be related to canons/anything else unrealistic. I try to have them be as normal as possible for their race, may it be human or Cybertronian. I can't say anything yet about OCxCanon relationships as I try to write any interaction as natural and realistic as possible with the canons being as in character as I can manage.**

 **The main reason I use OCs is to portray the crazy 'what if' scenario, the alternate universe I am creating here.**

 **(Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Transformers or anything related to it. I DO own my OCs and writing.)**

 **Hope you'll enjoy reading it! ]**

 **The Enemy Is Us**

 **Prologue**

"Humans of Earth. I am Megatron, leader of the Decepticons. Your extinction at our hands is growing near."

A short moment of silence followed before the alien that was pictured on all the channels on television continued. "However I will grant you the option of survival. I am aware there are some of you fleshings who admire us and perhaps even wish to join the Decepticon cause. I will give you a one time only offer to do so."

A slight and nearly hidden smirk showed. "But before you decide: realize that it means giving up your humanity for good." It was spoken almost like a threat. The statement had a very dangerous sound to it. "Your city of London has already been taken by us. That is where the humans who wish to serve me may gather within the next ten days. We will be awaiting your arrival."

As soon as he finished speaking, the normal channels were put back on, mostly filled with the breaking news about Earth being attacked by extraterrestrials which they now knew to be... the Transformers.

Decepticons to be precise. For those that knew the series, a silly kids series which never meant much before, the question arised: Where are the Autobots? Will they come to save us? And why can't the military with their advanced weapons beat these power-hungry aliens?


	2. Chapter 2

****[ Author's Note:****

 ** **I'm really sorry but I honestly didn't proofread this chapter or spell check it so I hope it's good. ^_^;;; ]****

 **The Enemy Is Us**

 **Chapter 1**

"Lord Megatron, you truly believe a message like that will bring the humans to us? Even fleshlings can't be that idiotic." As usual, the second in command had a word of criticism ready for their leader's actions. When did he ever agree with him?

The warlord continued to grin in a self-indulged manner. "Oh believe me, Starscream... Enough humans will come. Have you ever scoured their world wide web about us?"

Starscream looked away slightly, trying to remember if he ever did. Sure, he had taken a look or two at their information superhighway but never bothered to look up the term Decepticon. It was, again as usual, Soundwave who made the brilliant discovery that the fleshlings were already aware of their existence through the means of animated series and even some movies with real humans in them. Pathetic, really. "No, I... can't say that I have. But I really doubt they'd love us much if they have any idea what we think about fleshies. Insects are nothing more but pests that need to perish."

"And they will, Starscream. In time. First we will gather those truly loyal to us... There are many horrid things they created about us but I believe some will serve us well. Once Shockwave has completed his experiments, they'll be loyal indeed..." A glint of amusement was seen in the Decepticon leader's eyes as he looked down upon the Seeker. The sounds their warship made were softly heard in the background, indicating that everything worked as it should.

A roll of the optics was made by Starscream as he kept in an annoyed grunt. "You can't possibly allow those disgusting creatures to join our ranks?!"

Sharp teeth showed in the growing grin as Megatron continued to tower over the doubtful mech. He never failed to entertain. "Perhaps I'll even find myself another second in command. One who does the job properly." To taunt the smaller flyer some more.

"What?!" That was a huge insult to Starscream. His wings shot up into a position pointing straight upwards and his whole body seemed to become tense. "No one could easily replace me! Especially not one of those humans!" What was Megatron even thinking? Once again he got too little appreciation!

"We shall see, Starscream. Though I can advice you to stop questioning my decisions. Heed my orders and follow the plan as I intend it to be. Perhaps it would keep you out of Knockout's medbay for awhile." Another mocking from the leader to his "faithful" servant. Punishment had made Starscream end up there often lately. It was as if the Seeker became more focused on betraying the Decepticon leader every day. But today, with their victory over London being realized, Megatron was in a good mood.

A frown covered Starscream's face now as his wings lowered a little again, knowing he couldn't fight his master even though he'd want to. Yet he also knew that Megatron took a lot more advice when he wasn't angry for once.

"If you can even beat humanity. The war for this city only worked because we had the advantage of surprise..." His strategic side began to talk now. Starscream wasn't second in command for no reason. He added some value to the cause and in this case he didn't want to die at the hands of fleshies. "But if humans were to unite against us they might overpower us. Most of our troops and weapons are still upon Cybertron, per your instructions..." A hint of anger seeped through his tone. This strategy from Megatron made no sense.

Megatron's amused look shifted into a more serious expression as the topic became actual war strategy. He didn't doubt his choices. "Soon humans will be fighting for us. Our numbers will greatly increase."

It just so happened that a certain Con approached the two, his one optic fixated on them. "Your conclusion is correct. There have already been signs of humans making their way here as we speak." Which was the good news. However there was a problem as well. "But I cannot promise all of them will survive the procedure."

"Only the strong will survive, as it should be. Weaklings are of no use to me." That was the Decepticon way. Megatron straightened his posture as his optics shifted to Shockwave. "Are we ready to begin their... induction?" His red optics gave off a gentle glow. The plan would not fail.

"Yes, my liege. The equipment has been prepared and I will personally oversee the project." Shockwave would have no other Decepticon do so. They were all inadequate for the job. However he planned on having Knockout assist him as he was more up to date about human biology. They shouldn't accidently kill all of their possible servants.

"Good." Once again the warlord was pleased with his science officer's progress. "You may start welcoming our guests, then."

Having just seen the worldwide broadcast, most humans were left with mouths and eyes wide in surprise.

It was no different in the house of the Bates. Father, mother, son and daughter all staring at the screen. A quick discussion followed on this having to be a huge prank of some sort but nothing proved it was. The destruction of London was all over the news. There were barely any images as no one could come close anymore but the news was true. As far as they knew everyone in the city had died and some survivors were being tended to in hospitals.

The Bates also lived in England but far enough away from their capital. They hadn't been attacked yet but there was a lot of fear they soon would be.

Once the discussion between the family was over, phonecalls between loved ones and friends happened next.

Lily Bates wasn't excluded from that though her friends preferred to converse through texts and Facebook. Group chats were flooded with reactions of all kinds and well... Worst were the friends who knew Transformers. She scrolled her eyes through some of the messages and statusses.

"Omg guys! This is REAL. It is finally happening! *Packing bags.* Decepticons here I come! 333"

"It's probably just a hoax. I mean maybe the government is just trying to scare us."

"Where are the Autobots at?! Optimus get off your lazy ass we need you! D: Can't believe this shit is happening."

"Told you aliens were real. HA. I win."

Was anyone even taking this seriously? Lily took a deep breath, filling up her lungs completely before letting the air escape from her body. She felt nervous and her hands shook while she tried to hold them still enough to read the messages.

A text came in from her best friend then: "You watched Transformers right? What do you make of this?"

Lily's fingers hovered over the digital keyboard, softly pressing each letter and often going back to correct the typoes she made. "I dunno, bro. That Megatron looked a lot like the Prime version... But more realistic. They can't be real though.. It's a series. Should be fake..."

It wasn't even a minute after she sent it that the buzzing of her phone notified her of a reply. "Doesn't seem that way though... What are you going to do? I know you're a Decepticon fan and all..."

"I'll need to think about it..." She took another deep breath and counted slowly to three in her head before letting it go. Remaining calm was important. There was a voice screaming in her head to pack her bags and take the next train towards London. Being a Decepticon is all she ever dreamt of just like many other fans. But knowing Megatron, it could very well be a trap... Was it a risk worth taking? "I'll give it eight or nine days. See how things are by then..."

"Just don't do anything stupid, okay? Don't want to end up having to go to London to drag my friend back home." The reaction read. Lily let out a soft chuckle before smiling sadly. Lauren always had a great view on things. She could already picture her friend coming into a city filled with Decepticons carrying loaded guns and demanding for Lily's freedom. It was a stupid idea. But the reality was that somehow Decepticons were real and were ppssibly going to conquer Earth.

As much as she'd like to have faith in humans to be strong enough to take them out, no one knew yet how many of those giants robots there were. Joining them may be the wiser move.

Lily's ears caught onto something coming from the TV and she looked up to watch. A government official spoke: "We will do everything in our power to solve this. Diplomats will be send out to London but if these aliens do not comply, we will move to war. Anyone who joins Megatron and the Decepticons will be charged with treason towards England as well as humanity."

Those last few words continued to linger in Lily's head. Anyone who joins the Decepticons will be charged with treason...


	3. Chapter 3

**[Author's note:**

 **Again I honestly didn't spell-check or grammar-check this because of reasons... I hope it's fine though!**

 **Also thanks for following my story to those who did!]**

 **The Enemy Is Us**

 **Chapter 2**

The next couple of weeks were hectic. England's borders were mostly closed and the rest of the world was chaotic. No one was allowed in or out of countries without good reason. Governments were arguing as usual and people were going mad with worry. Anyone who wanted to get to London to join the enemy had no way of going there in a normal manner but thanks to some Decepticons interacting with humans through the internet, many of the fans were given private messages of abandoned places where ground bridges would open to allow them passage. Some locations were discovered but the police and army that went to secure it were met with force from Decepticons guarding their new recruits. Which caused the more wary of fans to be more open about how serious this recruitment was. If they wanted to kill them, the Cons wouldn't risk soldiers to defend them. Others began to worry more as Decepticons never risked their life without a good reason.

It was all over the news though for all people to see. Unlike what was hoped for, it gave more admirers of the alien faction the courage to leave. Because if the military couldn't stop small groups of humans from going to London, they could never stop the Decepticons. Who, by the way, had some sort of energy shield around their base of operations as well as anti-aircraft guns. Bombing them caused no good either.

Many countries sent their diplomats to England to hopefully create peace. They were surprisingly met with a somewhat friendly welcome as the Decepticon leader seemed willing to discuss terms. In the end though it all turned out to be a ruse. A clever trick to buy time as the tenth day was growing near.

Today the dawn broke of day number none since the message was brought to the world.

'Keep breathing... Just breathe slowly... Inhale... 1... 2... 3... And exhale... 1... 2... 3...'

Lily stared at the giant metal gates they were slowly approaching while her bag dangled over her shoulder and behind her back. For as many people as walked with her, it was eerily quiet. No one dared to speak or had the words to do so.

A loud screeching of metal marked the opening of the gates. Huge creatures made of the same material stood by the sides, armed with weapons in their hands, keeping a close watch on the group.

 _"Lauren, I think I should go."_

The words repeated themselves in her head as Lily marched forward with everyone else, second guessing her decision now that it all became real.

Because who would've thought Decepticons could be real? Anyone here probably hoped for it at some point but who really expected it?

 _"I already worried you'd be thinking that..."_

Lauren's voice was as loud as thunder as it resonated through her head. Her stomach felt incredibly upset and all tangled up as she entered the dark metallic hallway and the doors slowly slid closed behind them, locking them in with a loud bang that sounded as if it came straight out of a horror movie.

Cringing at the sound, Lily continued to walk with the group as she tried to ignore the pain in her guts from being so nervous. They were led to some unknown place and not even the Decepticons said anything. Their silence and lack of mocking worried the girl.

 _"I know, I know... But it's just... I'm sick of this world, this government, this system, humans... You know? It's not gonna get better... People fight anyway. About everything. We've been dealing with wars for years! Maybe not in our country but... Yeah." Lily had pursed her lips to the side in an awkward manner. "I like the Decepticons because well.. In the series, Prime series at least... Or well the Covenant of Primus states so I guess? Anyway I read that they fight because they were opressed and their society was shitty and they wanted change. I want change too. Maybe this way that can happen. Maybe the Decepticons can bring some good."_

Oh, the theory felt incredibly naïve at this moment. The Cybertronians hadn't hurt them yet but how stupid was she for thinking they could do some good? Decepticons were evil.

 _"Think about your physical health, Lily! Forgive me for saying it but they will never accept someone in such a poor condition as yours."_

That was very likely and true and the impending doom came closer now that she was here. Lily shouldn't have come. She may be able to give up on humanity but her body was shit. There was no way she could fight.

Her memory was interrupted as they were brought into a large hall. There were more Decepticons here, some smaller in size but all very creepy looking. Lily gulped and forgot to breathe for a moment.

From the looks of it, she'd almost say it was a huge medical facility. But then a very dark and sinister looking one. Metal tables and berths were placed nearby the walls and from what she could see there were unconcious or even dead Cybertronian bodies placed upon some of them. Some alive ones were working on them too.

The group of humans was led further to another room where a menacing Cybertronian waited. After some closer observation Lily decided that had to be Dreadwing... He looked the same as in the series somehow.

The Con who had led the group fleshlings to this place finally spoke. "This is the first group of the day, sir. Twelve in total."

The one who looked like Dreadwing to Lily nodded in acknowledgment. "You are dismissed." He then glanced down upon the recruits. "Sit."

Furrowing her eyebrows, Lily turned around to see there were normal chairs placed behind them and everyone decided to obey and sit. She dropped her bag to the floor and softly shoved it under her chair.

"I am Commander Dreadwing. You will refer to me by my title." In case those fleshies knew nothing of respect and how it worked.

Lily was pleasently surprised that she guessed who he was upon entering. Though she wondered what this could possibly be about.

"Each one of you has come here in an act of loyalty to our leader: Lord Megatron. I will assign you a number after which I want to know your name and motivation. Make sure you remember the number as we will use it to address you for now." Dreadwing explained with slight annoyance. He had done this too many times the past nine days already, but it was an important job. Megatron had requested a list of all that wanted to join and put Dreadwing in charge of keeping track of newcomers.

He began to point at them one by one. "Number 212."

A boy with black hair in a very dramatic style, as Lily observed, began to talk. "Josh Danielson, Commander Dreadwing! My motivation: all hail Lord Megatron." His mouth formed into a smug and satisfied smirk as he leaned back a bit. He thought he had nailed it.

The others went nearly the same way. The motivationd varied from "I had nothing else to live for anyway. Got nothing to lose." to "I fragging love Decepticons! When can I meet Starscream?! Oh! And Soundwave!" and "I just thought Decepticons were more likely to win than the humans. I want to be on the winning team."

It honestly sounded like a bunch of misfits. Some looked normal and others more like they never quite fitted in, but they were all here for a reason... May it be a good one or not.

The finger was directed at Lily then. "Number 223."

"Lily Bates, sir." Her voice pitched before it got stuck in her throat. She coughed a few times, laying her hand on her chest while doing so, and had some difficulty regaining herself. The nerves were playing up again. "My motivation is... Well... I think humans are messing up the Earth and they're going to destroy themselves eventually anyway. They're... kinda stupid. No offense to anyone here, I'm human too..." She quickly looked at the others in a slightly ashamed manner. "I hope the Decepticons can bring about a good change." Which was a stupid thought, she knew. She could swear the first guy, 212, laughed at her foolishness.

Dreadwing took the answer though and simply moved on to the last of them. 224. Lily never even heard it happen as her mind went over her words again. She should've said something else... Given a much better reason at least... This was such a bad first impression.

Once they all had done their part, the one who led them in her also began to show them out. Dreadwing went the opposite way and disappeared behind automated doors. They seemed to have a lot of those...

They were once again led through the medical hall and taking a better look at her surroundings, Lily was sure the technology looked once again mostly like how it all looks in the Prime series. Maybe a few small differences but it got close somehow. She wondered how that was even possible...

The group got taken to another room where they were left alone to wait a few minutes.

212 scratched himself on the back of his head. "So.. You ready for this guys?"

"Ready for what?" Another blonde girl asked. If only Lily could remember her motivation. The blonde didn't look like she'd have had a tough life. "We don't know what they'll do."

212 shook his head. "Nope. But they kept us alive so far. It can't be too bad."

The conversation would have continued if it wasn't for multiple vehicons coming in. They began to pick up the humans one by one to the great dislike of some of them.

That's where the group got seperated. Lily was taken to an individual room where they waited for awhile in silence. She didn't dare speak to them, even if it was just a 'Steve'. Who knew how mean they could be to Earthlings..

After what felt like hours but was probably just around half of one, he took her back to the medical hall and placed her on one of the metal tables.

Lily tried to stay calm through it all and reminded herself to breathe slowly if she didn't want to faint from hyperventilating. Though maybe that wouldn't be so bad around now.

A weird blue light shown on her body and when the girl glanced up she realized she was being scanned. A screen nearby began to register a lot of data but none of that was in a language she understood. Probably Cybertronian...

Her head shot to the side when she heard a guy screaming. The sound was very familiar and very human... 212. Josh. She could see him on the table besides her with wires attached to his whole body, some even going under his skin.

When she looked a little further she noticed the dead Cybertronian body was attached with wires to the same device the boy was. A screen showed the guy's heartrate dropping and flatlining.

Once again Lily was breathless as she watched it happen, barely noticing the Vehicon began to prepare some tools.

The Cybertronian body besides 212 then opened his optics, a deep red glowing as it looked up to the ceiling. He was obviously confused. The drone that tended to him began to do some test before stating: "Mind transfer of subject 212 has been succesfull."

Lily tried not to throw up as the words were being processed. That guy Josh was put into a Cybertronian body? Or his mind was at least?!

Shivering, she sank through her knees and felt her stomach twist again. While she caught herself with her hands she couldn't help but look besides her. And there it was... A Cybertronian body. Dead or unconcious... Next to her metallic table. And the Vehicon? He was closing in on her with wires ready to attach her to the same kind of machine.


End file.
